


Fissure

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Emotions, Enemies, Foe Yay, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Kindred Spirits, Loss of Identity, M/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), No Dialogue, One Shot, Parallels, Patterns, Revenge, Sacrifice, Self-Denial, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. There was no such thing as revenge without sacrifice.





	Fissure

Down below, as they stood, the one thing they shared was boundless loss. Chrollo did not wince, or even blink when he had lost a few of his most trusted members of the Phantom Troupe, and yet, such loss cut him deep within him. He had not known emotion to get the better of him, even as death after death began to endure, laying the bodies upon where he stood.

Kurapika had felt that same loss, that very same anguish that had pierced his very being. He had seen crimson eyes rolling wildly in their sockets, and he echoed their sentiments, wanting to shriek and rage at the ones responsible. The ones who caused the massacre of his people, the Phantom Troupe, and Kurapika wanted to claw into Chrollo Lucilfer.

Chrollo wouldn't move, nor would Kurapika stand down, as the cycle threw itself over again. It would continue until there would be a crack in the middle, split where the lines would meet. There was no such thing as beauty without bloodshed. There was no such thing as revenge without sacrifice. If there was one thing they knew all too well, it was that they always have known such a breaking point.


End file.
